


Sex Fairy

by ApplePieeip



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieeip/pseuds/ApplePieeip
Summary: 旧车重上路





	Sex Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> 旧车重上路

“カズ，我回来啦！今天想玩什么游戏，马里奥还是什么？肚子饿了吗，要不要我去做生姜烧？”

已经是凌晨1点，相叶终于回到了家。百无聊赖地在床上等着的二宫放下3ds，面对相叶的一串问题，张了张嘴，却什么也没说。

“恩？カズ，怎么不说话？”相叶脱了外套，爬上床来凑到他旁边看他游戏玩到了哪里。他身上还带着冬日凛冽的寒气，呼出的气息却温暖的拂过二宫的面颊，平白激起一丝红晕。

“……我肚子饿了。”

“那要吃生姜烧还是麻婆豆腐？我这就去做。“他正要起身，却被二宫拉住，二宫还是坐在床上，抬头仰望着他，瞳孔就像是琥珀一般纯净透彻，“……不是这个……”

只是他却并不如他的眼睛一般，相叶心想，“……我明白了，你等会，我先去洗个澡。”

二宫看他一瞬间冷下来的表情，以及之后明眼人一看就可以看出的勉强笑容，只能苦笑。

 

相叶很快就洗完出来了，身体上还带着水珠，他也不擦干，就这样捏着二宫的下巴吻了上来，任凭水珠在身上划出蜿蜒的痕迹，落在二宫身上打湿他的衣服。

相叶在二宫唇上厮磨了不久就探入了口腔，舔舐着每一寸角落，甚至还吸吮着他的舌尖，或是轻咬。他吻得深，丝毫不给二宫喘息的机会，来不及吞咽的口水滑下唇角，在亲吻的动作间发出水声。

这个久违了的却特别黏腻的吻使得二宫平日里精明的头脑都混沌了起来，连他自己都没注意到，亲吻间他克制不住地发出了小声的呻吟，如同幼兽一般令人怜惜却又想要狠狠欺负。

相叶舌头退出二宫口中后，轻咬了一下他的唇瓣。二宫迷迷糊糊的想着，接下来就该一路亲吻至锁骨，而后解开衣服再吻上胸前了。

而相叶也的确是这么做的，他毫无顾忌的吻咬过二宫的下巴和上面那颗小小的痣，继而是脖子，锁骨，亲吻的时候同时解开衣服，手自下而上抚上胸前，而唇舌欺上另一边。

虽说男人的乳头本不该有过多感觉，但经过大半年间几次不多不少的性事，二宫这里倒也变的比原来敏感了几分，此刻他的左侧乳头被相叶用牙齿轻轻地厮磨舔舐，偶尔向外拉扯，而右边的肌肉被手揉捏，肉粒在指缝间被大力挤压得不成形状。

二宫感受到相叶指腹上的纹路和薄薄的茧，蹭过乳尖时会有细微却令人颤栗的快感直击大脑。他不由自主的抓住了相叶的头发，却是将他更向自己方向按，已经有了薄汗的身体愈发清晰的感受到了相叶呼出的气息，恍惚间竟有种两人就要以拥抱姿态合二为一的错觉。

相叶突然轻咬了他一下，虎牙尖刚好划过最脆弱的乳尖，这一下有些痛了，二宫反射性手下收紧，倒是使相叶倒吸一口冷气，忙从他手下拯救出自己被扯紧的头发。二宫想道歉，相叶却在他之前就先说了对不起，俯下身在他软软的肚子上亲了一口，就让他翻过身去，背对着自己趴下。

啊，又是这样。二宫埋脸进枕头，挡住自己脸上的表情，他熟知相叶的每个步骤，因为这大半年来基本都没什么变化。之后相叶会为他扩张，到能容纳三根手指时换他更大的相叶Jr进来。每次都是后背式，而且进入后就不再抚摸，不再亲吻，甚至不允许他回头看一眼相叶。

可即使这样，他还是会无法自拔的沉溺其中，就如现在相叶的手指正探向他的后穴，每次都挤的过多的润滑液在进入后穴前就滴落在臀瓣，黏腻的差点都让二宫以为那本就是他自身的表示欢愉的体液。穴口被细致按摩到放松，而后相叶的手指缓慢探入，等到肠道不再那么紧窒后才开始慢慢抽动，熟门熟路的找到敏感的那一点，轻轻按压。

等到一根手指的进出逐渐顺利起来，相叶才又探进一指，而二宫此时已有些受不住，没有受到抚慰的前端却也溢出了透明的前列腺液，和之前每次同样的，过于漫长细致的扩张就像是以快感为名的刑罚。他感受着相叶在自己体内的动作，甚至觉得自己就要这样被从内部彻底探明。

他无来由的觉得恐惧，撑起自己的身体让后背贴着相叶的汗湿的胸膛，心跳透过皮肤传来，终于给了他一点安心感，“别再这样弄了……我受不住了……”

“怎么，难受？”相叶轻吻他此时已经红透了的耳廓，另一只手按压过会阴摸上二宫已挺立的前端温柔的抚慰，连底下的两颗小球也不忘照顾到，然而这却加剧了二宫的煎熬，他的大脑愈发而昏沉，身体因情欲灼热的几要燃烧，似乎生理性的泪水都要滑出眼眶，他带着微微的哭腔彻底投降在这甜蜜的煎熬下，平时吐槽相叶的小尖嗓只能发出因承受了过多快感而无力掩藏的呻吟。

“快……快进来……我受不了了……”

他感到相叶的动作好像顿了一下，却无暇去分辨这意味着什么，因为下一秒相叶的欲望就抵在了穴口，带着不容忽视的侵略热度，一寸一寸的缓慢推入。他的欲望比手指粗壮得多，撑得肠道满满涨涨，二宫张着口无声的呻吟，手一软就要趴下去，却被相叶捞着抬起了身，腰被狠狠掐住固定，再也逃脱不能。

相叶微微退出一点，紧接着却狠狠挺身整根没入，完全的撑开了二宫的后穴，准确的撞击到前列腺，这一下使得二宫的呻吟溢出牙关，在充满情欲气息的室内氤氲成淫靡。

最初相叶还有所克制，几个来回后，就大开大合的抽插起来，回回都往最深处顶去，拔出时只留个顶端还在穴口附近享受着括约肌的包裹。而二宫开始还能想着这人之前表情还那样冷淡，现在却又急迫的好像要把他吞吃入腹，到最后就彻底不能再思考，只能配合着相叶的动作喘息。

虽然还是看不见相叶此刻的表情，他却可以感到对方阴囊拍击着自己的臀部，听到噗嗤噗嗤的水声再加上囊袋拍在股间的啪啪声，这些似乎都有了催情的作用。快感绵延至前方，他的欲望已经硬到不能再硬，感觉好似一碰就能射。二宫双腿直打颤，直肠被狠狠摩擦，前列腺被不停遭受戳弄，伴随着相叶的节奏晃动。

相叶又一次抽出欲望，这次却并没有一插到底，而是再次瞄准了前列腺发力，这一下狠狠擦过了二宫的敏感点，他绷紧了身子，连带着后方的小穴也紧缩起来，却又马上被重插进来的欲望顶开。相叶深深捣进，时常还扭动着胯，让欲望按摩肠道。二宫似乎都有种错觉，粗大的男根正挤压着二宫的五脏六腑，直直顶到最深处。

如同火山一般高温的欲望狠狠摩擦着脆弱的内壁，在体内不停灼烧着他神经的炽热似乎都使二宫出现了幻境，他不由得抓紧了身下的床单，持续的快感几乎让他被操弄的几乎喘不过气来，只能胡乱的发出呻吟，喊着相叶的名字。他腿根处全是因为情潮和撞击而涌现的淡红，到最后甚至连呻吟都变成了喘息，下身完全瘫麻包裹着对方的巨物，柔软的肠肉随抽插的动作翻进翻出，带出融化成水的润滑液，使两人连接的地方一片湿泞。

相叶一手掰开他的臀，饱满的龟头摩擦过敏感的粘膜进得更深，刺激着二宫的敏感点。他插入时力气大的好像要把底下两颗小球也要一并顶进去。快感愈发强烈，外加相叶的手指在他的马眼重重擦过，二宫尖叫着射了出来，连带着后穴无意识的缩紧，使一直在小穴中作乱的肉棒终于缴械投降，抽出时带出白色的液体，沾染在臀缝间，格外的色情。

不知为何，这次做完后二宫格外的疲累，倒在床上后随即就睡了过去，于是也便错过了相叶此刻喃喃而出的话语。

“カズ，你什么时候才能因为是喜欢我才和我做呢……”

 

相叶半梦半醒之间，忽觉怀中一空，半睁开眼，晨曦微透过窗帘映入，而身边的那一个人已不见踪影。他默默卷紧了还带了另一人体温的被子，轻叹声被掩匿在晨鸟初啼之下。

“果然是夜晚限定的……妖精先生啊……”

二宫和也会在清晨到来的那一瞬间消失的这件事，他在这大半年之间早已明白的清清楚楚。

而与此同时，东京的另一边，二宫半坐起身，看着熟悉的自己的房间，长叹一声，揉了揉自己的脸。

大概是听到了他回来时落在床上的声音，一个拳头大，头上还长着两只恶魔角的生物飞到了他的面前，包子脸上是因为吃饱了而满足的神情，用小奶音说道：“你回来啦，辛苦了。”

“恩。J，我回来了。”二宫伸出一根手指揉了揉他的头，看了眼表理上班还有三四个钟头，“J，我再睡会，到时候叫我。”

“好的。”小恶魔J在他身边转了一圈，便飞了出去，还不忘体贴的关上门。

二宫钻进冰冷的被窝，不由自主的打了个寒颤，又想起了几分钟前的温暖拥抱。

“还想什么。”他甩了甩头，”早点补眠工作赚钱要紧。”

二宫和也当然不是妖精，他只是一个平凡的在游戏公司上班的设计师。若非要说他有什么稍稍显得特殊的，大概只有他是当红国民爱豆相叶雅纪的男饭这一点了。

而造成现在这种局面的，则是因为他去年生日时许下的愿望。

那一天他因为加班，回到家已经快一点了，他路上一时兴起买了个蛋糕，也就插上蜡烛许了个愿就当给自己过了这个生日，可谁知没吹灭的蜡烛火焰竟汇集在半空，成了漩涡，而自火焰漩涡之中出现的，就是那只拳头般大小的小恶魔J。

“你的愿望是……”小恶魔J戴着眼镜翻了翻手中的笔记本，“想见到相叶雅纪是吧？你的愿望我们AKUMA局受理了，你抽张卡吧。”

“啊？”二宫还没反应过来，手就不由自主的就从浮在空中的卡中选了一张。

不知从哪响起了类似中奖时的音效，其他卡逐渐消失在半空中，而二宫选的那张卡缓缓翻转过来后，在空中转了几个圈后，落在二宫手中。

“额，sex？”二宫不解地看着卡面上浮现出的字眼，还是没明白过来到底发生了什么。

可他下一秒就发现自己落在了一张陌生的床上，一抬头就看见了一脸惊讶的相叶雅纪。

之后，小恶魔J对相叶的说明才让他明白了现在自己的处境。

他成了所谓的妖精，只在夜晚出现，而且只出现在相叶当晚将要休息的床上，一旦清晨来临就会消失，而且必须要以与相叶的性爱维持才能一直存在。

这是哪门子的实现愿望的方法啊！想起初遇，二宫又忍不住在心里狠狠吐槽。

但想想之后J告诉他的那堆卡里还有的”厌恶“”暴力“”颜艺“等等千奇百怪只有你想不到没有卡写不出的内容，他又觉得自己还算是幸运。

大半年的相处，他对相叶的感情早已从对偶像的迷恋变成了真正的喜欢。

只是相叶。

他又想起每次到了不得不做爱的时候，相叶那瞬间冷下来的表情，感觉心又抽痛了一下。

他大概，只是为了自己能够“活”下去吧，二宫想着，强迫自己沉入梦乡。

 

今晚相叶要和朋友去喝酒，很晚才能回来。

二宫百无聊赖地打着游戏，大概是由于不专心的缘故，顶着红帽子穿着背带裤的大叔接连被板栗仔撞死了好多次。

小恶魔J也被他家上司叫走了，于是二宫连个能聊天的对象也没有了。明明这才是他之前大多数时间的生活状态，现在他反倒不习惯了起来。

还没细想，便听到玄关传来开锁的声音，他急急忙忙跑过去，刚好来得及接住因酒醉而朝前倒下的相叶。他没能撑住，两人以拥抱的姿态倒在了玄关。

“痛……”二宫还想说些什么，一转头就对上了相叶眸色深沉的眼睛，其中包含的情感太过浓烈和复杂，以至于二宫一时之间都忘了说话。

“カズ……”相叶低低的唤他，就着两人倒在玄关的姿势黏黏糊糊的吻了上来，他呼吸间还带着酒气，混着相叶自身的木质香水味，在唇舌交缠间席卷进二宫的肺部大脑以至四体百骸，灼烧尽理智。

吻得太深，唇舌交濡的水声在深夜的玄关清晰可闻，相叶的手已经顺着二宫的衣服下摆伸了进去，揉捏过柔软的小肚子，准确的捕捉到胸前的小小肉粒。他以指尖摩挲，间或用指甲滑蹭磨过，着重于一点的抚慰使感官更为集中，而使其他各处变得不满起来。

相叶向下吻去，却被T恤阻挡，他有些焦急地用指尖提起下摆，塞进二宫的嘴里，含糊不清地说：“咬着。”

二宫自是照做，在性事这方面，相叶几乎拥有着全部的主导权。

相叶咬上他刚亵玩过的那颗肉粒，舌面舔过早已被挑弄的站起来了的小粒，或微微吸吮，连带起胸前的一小片肌肉，在齿间研磨轻咬。手揽过二宫，自后腰探进裤子，揉捏着圆润挺翘的臀部，指尖在臀缝间流连，偶尔恶意的在穴口微微进入。

相叶指尖有层薄茧，进入时又没抹润滑液，粗糙的有些疼痛，却更加深了快感，二宫忍不住全身绷紧，连带那处也紧缩起来，可还是挡不住相叶恶作剧般的挑逗。

或许是发现了就这样直接进入还是有些难，相叶拉下二宫的裤子，左手抚上他已半立的欲望，揉搓挑逗，指尖从柱头经茎身一直抚摸到底下的囊袋，不成章法的揉搓，却成效卓越，二宫很快就彻底硬了起来，挺立的性器裸露在深夜寒冷的空气中，很快就被相叶温暖的大手温柔握住上下撸动。

相叶舔舐着自己右手的食指和中指，二宫看着他手指进出唇间的动作，还有若隐若现的舌头，恍惚间竟觉得自己的那根代替了手指正在被相叶舔舐。

或许是因为他一直盯着相叶手指看的缘故，相叶抽出手指塞进二宫的唇间示意他舔湿，二宫还咬着自己T恤的下摆，舌头动作时还能感觉到T恤粗糙的布料早已濡湿。相叶的手指被衣料半遮半挡，搔弄着二宫的上颚或是舌头，时而模仿着性器抽插的动作在小小的口腔里进出。

太羞耻了，二宫想，脸早已赤红一片，他的衣服还咬在嘴里，裤子松松垮垮的挂在脚踝，而相叶领口大开，皮带只解开了扣子，两人就这样衣冠不整地在玄关就要做了起来。

而相叶接下来的动作使他更为羞耻，只见他俯下身，竟含住了二宫的性器，而后轻轻一吸，毫无防备的二宫就这样射了出来。

相叶抽出还在二宫嘴里的手指，吐出精液，就要向二宫那处送去。自己的精液被拿来润滑什么的，二宫羞耻得只想找个洞钻下去，却因腰被相叶握住，腿还架在对方肩头而动弹不得。

而此时恰有一阵凉风吹来，而玄关这里明明没有窗户，二宫下意识地抬头去看，却发现之前只是虚掩上的门正被风吹开。

“相叶桑，关……关门啊！”他有些焦急的拍着相叶的肩，而对方却依旧专注于对他后庭的扩张上，对他的话过耳不闻。

“关门……关门啊……”二宫咬着牙对抗着情欲，体内作乱的手指已经增加到了两根，不时滑过敏感点的动作就足以使他颤抖，性器在不间歇的刺激之下，又颤颤巍巍的站了起来。

或许是二宫的提醒终于有了作用，相叶抽出手指，直起身来皱着眉看他，像是在思考下一步该做什么。他这动作使身下鼓起的那一包毫无遮挡的呈现在二宫面前，荷尔蒙的气息在周围满溢。

二宫想先从地上爬起来，可才刚动作就被相叶又摁着躺下去，他知道和醉汉不能计较什么道理，只能好声劝他关完门进去再做，天知道他说完这句话后脸又红了多少。

然而相叶还是不听，俯下身来又要亲他，二宫挣扎着把脸偏开，于是那吻就落在脖颈。

“关！门！笨蛋相叶氏！”二宫忍无可忍，在相叶耳边压着声音低喊，总算又使相叶停住了动作。

可他哪里料到，相叶竟把他的腿环在自己腰上，一使劲把他半抱了起来转身抵在门上。相叶的性器也恰巧抵在穴口，一用劲，在门关上的同时欲望也进去了小半根。

二宫张着嘴无声的呻吟，清楚感到体内的性器缓慢而不容分说的侵入，顶端稍大的龟头摩擦过每一寸肠道，甚至茎身跳动的筋脉都清晰可感。

或许是由于酒精的缘故，相叶较平时显得少了几分克制，不多时就大开大合的操弄起来，连带着门板都发出碰撞声，他一边操弄着一边急切的吻着二宫，不深入而是反复多次的舔舐亲吻着，一手夹着二宫的大腿，向外拉开方便自己操弄得更深，另一手就在二宫的全身处流连渴求至极般的抚慰。

“カズ……カズ……”相叶含糊不清地一遍遍叫着，二宫也便一遍遍的应着，他的欲望早已完全挺立，随着相叶的动作在两人间摇晃，有时动作大了甚至都能拍到相叶贴近的腹肌。相叶涨热的肉棒反复进出磨蹭，坚硬的龟头撞击着他的敏感点，囊袋拍击着他的臀瓣，和着防盗门也因撞击的动作而咣咣响着的声音，显得更加淫靡。相叶的气息带着灼热，几经灼伤皮肤。二宫大口喘气，口水都来不及吞咽，却还是排解不了满身的燥热，他甚至觉得自己都要窒息在相叶毫无保留的索求之下。

腿间的铁棒愈加粗暴，体内的快感澎湃却得不到抒发的出口，相叶更在此时加快了抽插的动作，手揉弄着他的臀瓣，他再次难耐的叫出了声，颤抖着想抚摸自己的下身，却还是被相叶掐住手腕拉开，甚至还被紧紧堵住了马眼，只能承受了相叶一次又一次愈发猛烈的冲击。

就在两人都快要高潮的时候，二宫却听到了电梯到达的叮咚声，他被这一吓瞬间清醒了几分，连那处都软了一半下去。可相叶却还在迅速的冲刺，急的二宫一下抱紧了相叶，唇也上前堵住相叶的菱形唇。

他大概是没有注意到这是他在性事中第一次主动拥抱亲吻相叶，只是注意到相叶的动作听话的停止了，外面脚步声渐渐近了，紧接着一个中年男性的声音响起。

“相叶先生，我是公寓管理员，您家没事吧？”

糟了，怕是门的声音太响引起注意了，二宫紧张的想，心都快提到了嗓子眼。

相叶离开他的唇，安抚似的摸了摸他的背，抬声说道：“没事，我喝了点酒回来时站不稳撞到门了，劳您关心了。”

管理员闻言关心了几句后道了晚安便走了，只剩二宫和相叶相拥着靠在门上平复着呼吸。

可还没多久，二宫便觉得体内的巨物又动了起来，开始只是缓缓磨蹭，而后动作便变得激烈起来，大有又要大开大合地操干起来的态势。

二宫实在是怕这样下去又会引来管理员，他使劲将在自己颈间吻咬的相叶推开，淡棕色的眼眸氤氲了因情欲而起的泪花，像是小动物一般可怜却又想让人狠狠欺负。

“相叶氏，你根本没醉吧！别闹了！”

相叶不说话，深深的看着他，他的眼白又消失了，在他漆黑的瞳孔里二宫看见了自己，却看不出相叶的情绪。

难道他还是醉的，刚只是突然清醒？二宫不由得怀疑起来。

“别……别再这里做……”最终还是二宫屈服了，“去……去里面再继续。”

相叶还是没说话，只是凑上前去吻了下他的脸颊，轻的犹如羽毛拂过，他放下二宫被抬起的一条腿，缓缓退出自己还昂涨着的性器，龟头一寸寸摩擦过敏感肠道的感觉让二宫战栗的直觉头皮发麻，腿似乎都软了几分，差点不能跟上相叶的脚步走进屋内。

他脱下的裤子和内裤还散落在门口，明晃晃地昭显着他们刚才有多么淫靡，他却没有余力去捡。他的上衣早在刚才的性事中被揉皱，浸着各种体液，相叶的衣服倒都还穿在身上，却也都凌乱的不成样子，二宫看着他发丝凌乱的背影，又想起刚才相叶急切的动作，仿佛觉得刚才的那股热度又延烧至四肢百骸。

才到客厅，一直在前面沉默走着的相叶突然转身，把二宫半推半抱地推倒在那座单人沙发上。二宫被吓了一跳，想要起身又被推了回去，相叶用下身狠狠撞了他腿间一下，虽没进去，但二宫也感受到了那灼热与坚硬， 红着脸任凭相叶把他的双腿分别抬至单人沙发的两侧扶手上，形成了门户大开的姿势。

太羞耻了。二宫忍不住的捂脸，他们第一次正面做竟就是如此羞耻的姿势和场景。相叶迅速脱完衣服后，拉开他的手，舌尖舔过他指缝，含住指尖轻轻吮吸，二宫只觉一阵酥麻蔓延到心间，真真体会到什么叫做十指连心。

相叶嘴上的动作温柔，身下的动作却急切凶猛，他对准穴口，狠狠地操了进去，刚被操弄过的甬道很顺利地就接受了他。这一下顶弄的二宫都失了声，过强的快感使他下意识的就想逃开，却只能更深的陷入沙发任凭相叶为所欲为。

“……啊啊！嗯……”

两人的交合处早就被刚才充当润滑剂的二宫的精液弄得乱七八糟，然而相叶丝毫不在意，只是贴近二宫进的更深，二宫的呻吟根本压抑不住，相叶每撞一下便泄出一分，他又习惯性的用手肘挡住嘴，但这次却被相叶拉开，牵过他的手引他去摸两人的连接处。那处的褶皱已经被完全撑开至光滑，相叶进出时，欲望便摩擦着二宫的手指，灼热了他的指尖。

”カズ……カズ……“相叶又俯下身来吻他，二宫已经数不清今晚他叫了自己几次，他的汗水滴落在二宫腹部，滑聚至肚脐汇成小小的一滩，相叶出汗多，此刻他的身体更是汗津津的，甚至会有汗珠顺着发丝滴落在二宫的脸上颈间，竟也有催情的效果。

相叶进出的动作快了起来，二宫知道他快要射了，而自己也是。相叶的手包住了他的柱身，摩擦划过柱头下敏感的回沟，指尖在马眼处轻轻抠挖，二宫受不了这刺激，再加上相叶此时在敏感处的重重一顶，他立刻射了出来，因相叶冲撞的动作而晃动的性器射出的浊液射在相叶的腹部和胸口，甚至有些溅上了相叶的唇侧，被他舔去。

不多时相叶也射了，热流激得二宫不由得颤抖一下，相叶退出时他甚至感到液体滑出，羞耻的他又捂住了脸，不敢看相叶。

相叶就着这姿势抱住了他，刚做爱完的汗湿着的身体相贴，虽有些黏腻，相贴之处的体温却让人牵念着不想放开。一时间两人都没有说话，呼吸声在室内清晰可闻。

之后二人又在浴室做了一次，说不清是怎么开始的，或许是转身时一次不经意的肌肤相贴，或许是水雾间一次偶然的对望，又或许根本就是相叶蓄意的撩拨和贴近，总之等二宫反应过来时，已经被抱坐上了洗手池台面。敏感的肠肉被似有青筋跳动的性器一寸寸摩擦，穴口被撑至最大。性器在狭窄的甬道里凶猛的抽插，肆意撞进他的最深处，不容抵挡，然后顶着他在多次性爱中愈发敏感的前列腺点重重旋转，再慢慢抽出，凶狠插入。

“啊……啊……嗯……”

相叶强硬的把他因失力而滑下去的手再次环至自己颈侧。相叶的喘息声就在耳侧，带着炙热的气息，煽情的都让他颤抖，他被刺激的流出眼泪，被相叶混着未擦干的水一点点吻去。不断有水流下来，他也就不停的吻。

快感涌上脊背，二宫忍不住咬上相叶的左肩，他真的用了力，在那烟花胎记上留下一个不深不浅的齿印。痛感和快感的界限在交合中变得模糊，相叶被他刺激的又凶狠了几分，二宫觉得手脚都因汹涌的性欲而发麻，所有的感觉集中在身后那处，浴室内蒸腾的水汽更使他燥热难耐，呼吸似乎都变得不顺。

欲望的潮水破开最后一丝理智的堤防，下身想要释放的感觉愈发强烈，二宫彻底抛开了最后一丝羞耻，断断续续地说：“呜……快……快点……我受不住了……”他掐住他的手臂，闭着眼难耐的呻吟，他有些受不住这连绵不断的快感，甚至开始努力收紧着小穴想让相叶早点射出结束这以快感为主的近乎于虐待的性爱。

太沉重了，二宫闭着眼想，如此热切而急躁的相叶他从未见过，此刻却有种承受不来的感觉。他见过许许多多人，也算是懂得人心，可他却完全看不清此刻相叶的这份心情是因何而起因谁而起，一丝苦涩在不经意间蔓延而出。

或许当局者迷，说的正是如此。

“快点结束……！”二宫转头又去吻相叶的脸和唇，语带呜咽，相叶掰开他的臀，饱满的龟头摩擦过敏感的粘膜，刺激着二宫的敏感点，快感愈发强烈，外加相叶不成章法的揉搓他的下体，胸前的肉粒也被夹在指尖狠狠揉捏揪弄，整个人被抽插得上下颠簸。

“啊……啊啊！”最后他和相叶同时高潮了，做完这次后他疲累的都睁不开眼，还是相叶清理完后抱他上床睡的——相叶力气大，二宫又轻，这并不是什么难事。

二宫接触到柔软的床铺后，嘟嘟囔囔了几句埋怨相叶做太过的话后就背对着他睡着了。相叶看了他的睡颜好久，眸中丝毫不见醉意，长叹一口气。

他从背后缓缓抱住了二宫，尽管此时二宫就在他怀中，不知为何他却有种二宫就要消失的感觉，而且还是要永远离开的那种。

明明他已经放不开手了，可偏偏，就是抓不住。

 

“呐，J……”

今天二宫休息，他犹豫半天，还是出声叫住了在厨房里飞来飞去研究料理的小恶魔J。

“嗯~nino~怎么了？”小恶魔J拍着翅膀慢悠悠的飞了过来，因为上次相叶二宫做的多了的原因，他久违的吃饱了，连包子脸都比以往更软萌了几分，甚至让二宫觉得他头顶上的不是恶魔的小尖角而是pikapika的天使光环。

于是他刚下的决心瞬间溃散，结结巴巴地说着没事想要遮掩过去。

但小恶魔J还是知道了他没能说出口的话——毕竟恶魔都有着窥探人心的本事。他小小的叹了一口气，飞到二宫肩头坐下，轻声地说道：“没关系的哦。nino想这么做的话就这样做吧。”

“诶？”二宫有些惊讶，“可如果中断契约的话你不是又要等好久才能找到下一个契约者？”

小恶魔J轻轻地摇了摇头：“没事的，nino已经做得很好了。之前都没有契约者能坚持这么久的。”

“……抱歉，这段时间也不能让你一直吃饱。”二宫看着他在半空中摇晃的腿，想起之前因为自己和相叶一直保持着最低限度的做爱频率，所以小恶魔J总是处于饥饿状态，歉意更深。

“nino也有自己的苦衷嘛。”轻轻拍了拍他的肩头以示安慰，小恶魔J掰着指头开始算了起来，“那么……从上次以来过了3天……唔……上次做了两次……那么nino12天后就可以解除契约啦。”

“12天啊……”二宫默念，这正好是相叶最近要开的arena第一阶段的时间。

“我就先回恶魔界向上司报告啦。”小恶魔站起身来，飞到二宫面前，“那么……nino，再见啦。”他咬咬下唇，不想让眼泪落下，转身消失在半空燃起的火焰漩涡间。

 

“抱歉抱歉，nino，我开会回来晚了，今天是不是该做了。”

二宫迷迷糊糊地坐起身，看着正匆忙脱着衣服的相叶，低下头揉了揉困乏的双眼：“没事的。相叶君最近很忙吧。上次你醉了时做了三次，所以之后18天都不用做了。”

“啊，这样。……三次吗。”相叶的动作明显停顿了一下，转身进了浴室，“那正好这段时间我要和STAFF们商讨巡回的事，会回来的比较晚，nino以后不用等我了。”

“……好的。巡回加油。”二宫又钻进被子里，明明房间里暖气也开着，被子也很厚很暖和，他却像感到寒冷一般缩成一团。

快要……结束了。

 

“诶……当选了？”

二宫简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，掐了自己好几下后才终于确定自己不是在梦中。他万万没想到，自己竟然中了arena的票，而且还是第二排这种神席。

而此时，门铃响起，他以为是之前点的外卖来了，赶紧收拾了下表情去开门，却看到门外站着一个略显几分熟悉的男人。

“………J？”

“nino!“门外拎着行李箱的男人笑了起来，“我变成人类啦。”

”？？这是怎么回事？“

听J说，因为他家上司最近喜欢上了一个人类，索性就任性解散了愿望恶魔，于是J也就决定来当个人类，现在叫松本润，准备借住在二宫家。

二宫自是欢迎，难得勤劳的还帮松本收拾了些行李，经过电脑时他看着arena当选的页面，刚好他之前填的同行者同事说他那天有事不能去了，心里一动，就邀请了松本润同去。

然而不久他就后悔了，松本全程对着他帽子+眼镜+口罩的装扮吐槽，知道进了演唱会场也没停下来，他也知道自己这样打扮很奇怪，一路上也被不少人侧目，但是他实在是不知道怎么面对相叶雅纪，毕竟相叶估计还认为自己是sex fairy，而且自己还骗了他消失了。

但迷弟本性又使他不可能放弃这次抽到的票，于是只能以这幅打扮来演唱会了。

他身边的松本倒是迅速掌握了人类的流行，穿的十分哦虾类，还被小姑娘们错以为是哪位爱豆搭过讪。这样的两个人站在一起的反差感更是吸引了许多目光，松本倒不介意，他可是窘迫万分快要钻进地里了。

所幸演唱会很快就开幕了，当super idol相叶雅纪出现后，谁都没余心再关注他们。

二宫看着台上站在光中的相叶雅纪，喉头有些发酸，下意识的又扯了扯帽檐，而此时相叶正向他们这走来，虽明知不能被认出来，他心底还是升起了一丝隐秘的期待。

他是如此专注的看着相叶，而并没有发现身旁的松本侧头看他，露出了然的微笑，轻轻打了一个响指。

 

相叶刚开始的确是没注意到他们的，只是观众席突然亮起的强光却吸引他不得不去看，那光如此强烈，而其他人却都想没看见一样。他先是看清了松本的脸，楞了一下，将他和小恶魔J对上了号，还在惊讶之时，就看到松本旁边那个身形熟悉全副武装的人的帽子眼镜口罩竟渐渐透明，露出一张他朝思暮想的再熟悉不过的脸。

他几乎都要怔愣在原地，所幸super idol的意识还是使他坚持正常的表演了下来，在换衣服的间隙匆匆忙忙地拜托经纪人樱井翔帮他去查坐在那个位置的人的资料，一边庆幸这场arena都是颜认证的所以还有可能查到。

”什么？他是人类？“樱井翔是知道相叶和二宫之间的事的，此刻也被吓了一跳，他还没来得及问清楚，从门外走进来的大野智就打断了他的话。

“二宫和也，山风游戏公司游戏设计师，家住在XXXXXXXX，手机XXXXXXXXXXX，邮件地址XXXXXXXX.”大野说完这些后，找了个舒适的沙发又看起他的钓鱼杂志。

“等等等等。”平常总是一脸精英相的樱井此刻也被弄懵了，“你怎么知道的。“

“因为我从前的下属认识他，现在还和他住在一起。”大野意味深长的笑了。

 

与前半段努力压抑悲伤的心情不同，后半段相叶开心的甚至觉得自己不吊威亚也能飞起来。最后一次安可结束，他匆匆变了装便冲了出去，一路压着限速风驰电掣地开到了二宫家。

他站在门前，紧张地理了理衣服发型，确保无误后，深吸一口气，按下了门铃，摆出最灿烂的笑容只等二宫来开门。

然而过了许久门那边还是没有动静——上班族二宫和现在是个“平凡”人类的松本还在挤电车呢。

于是二宫回家时，便看见门前蹲了一个人，他吓了一跳，凑近时才发现那是相叶雅纪，直接愣在了原地，还是松本开的门并把两人拉进房的。

”……对不起，我之前骗了你……“二宫磕磕绊绊地开口了，相叶急忙摆着手说没关系，之后两人便面面相觑，一时间都不知道该说些什么，松本叹了一口气，回房间拿了（他诸多收藏品中的）两个玩偶，往两人手里各塞了一个，打了一个响指后就回了房。

“我喜欢你。”在门关上的那一刹那，两只玩偶同时开口说了话，用的还是相叶和二宫的声音，二宫脸立刻红了起来，连忙说道：“不是的不是的，是这只玩偶它擅自……”

他手里的柴犬玩偶又叫了起来：“我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我喜欢你好久了。”

“之前的只是一场误会，我……”

“都是因为我太想见你了，才许下这样的愿望的。”柴犬玩偶又抢白道。

“我只是单纯作为粉丝支持你……”

“但后来我已经真正爱上你了。”

“我……“

“我想和你在一起。”

二宫扔开了玩偶，捂住了脸，可相叶还是能从他通红的耳廓上猜出他此时的表情。柴犬玩偶还在以二宫的声音叫着我喜欢你，而这使得二宫恨不得钻进地里去。

相叶笑了，眼白又消失了，他捡起柴犬玩偶和自己的兔子玩偶靠在了一起，上前抱住了二宫：”呐，nino，你看着我。“

二宫慢慢地抬起头，抬眼便和相叶视线交汇。

“nino，告诉我，在我的眼睛里你看见了什么。”

“……我自己的倒影……”

相叶笑着抱紧他：”你看，nino，我的眼里也全是你哦。“他深吸一口气，继续说道：”二宫和也先生，相叶先生喜欢欢你，很早之前就开始喜欢你了。请问你愿意和我在一起吗。“

“……真是的，那我们以前都在浪费什么时间啊……”二宫嘟哝了一句，反手也抱紧了相叶。

“那么请多多指教了。相叶氏。”

FIN  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
顺手补个小段子：

事情发生在爱豆和迷弟袒露一切表白心迹之后，刚做完的两人拥抱在一起平复着呼吸，相叶突然问迷弟二宫。

“Disco Star和Mr.Funk你喜欢哪一个？“

二宫虽摸不着头脑，还是回答了一个：“Mr.Funk吧。”

“现在问你的可是Disco Star大人哦，他生气了，要惩罚你。”

于是二宫又被相叶压回去又做了一遍。

后来有一天，相叶又问：“Disco Star和Mr.Funk你喜欢哪一个？”

“Disco Star！”不想再做一遍的二宫赶紧回答说。

“现在问你的是Mr.Funk哦，他也生气了，也要惩罚你。”

于是二宫又被相叶压回去又做了一遍。

二宫感到很心累，虽然的确很舒服没有错（划掉），但作为一个第二天还要爬起来上班的宅男来说，他实在承受不来啊。

他没办法，只能有一天询问曾经的小恶魔J，现在的人类松本润。

松本润默默带上墨镜回答道：“你直接说喜欢相叶雅纪不就行了。”

当晚相叶再问这个问题时，二宫如法炮制。

可谁料。

“相叶表示他很开心，为了奖励你决定再做一遍。”笑的眼睛弯弯的相叶如是说道。

这个问题根本无解嘛！！！！

二宫扶着酸痛的腰捶床。


End file.
